Sueños rotos
by Chibi Rukia
Summary: Había superado muchísimas cosas: la muerte de Tamlem, la separación de su clan, el fallecimiento de Duncan, la asolación de los Guardias Grises, el acoso de Loghain. Luchas, peleas, sufrimientos. Pero aquello… Aquello iba más allá de lo que su corazón podía soportar. "Yo también tenía mis sueños... pero tú los has hecho pedazos."


**Notas de la autora: Realmente no tengo mucho que decir, salvo... **

**¡Hola, fans de Dragon Age! **

**Soy realmente nueva en el mundillo de este juego, pero, ¿qué puedo decir? ¡Me encanta! Me encanta la historia, los personajes, mi personaje y también Alistair. He estado realmente viciada, me he pasado casi todos los DLCs, el Aweaking y voy por mi tercera partida, y el juego no deja de sorprenderme por todo. Pero esto no es lo que os importa, supongo. **

**Los datos que os pueden interesar son los siguientes: esta historia, este pequeño one-shot de seis páginas está ubicado justo después de la Gran Asamblea, así que si no has llegado ahí, NO LEAS. En serio, NO LEAS. Contiene unos ciertos spoilers de una de las dos opciones que se te dan en ese momento, y la que yo cogí, bueno, me hizo soltar más de una lagrimilla y de dos. Así que es todo muy dramático, como os podéis imaginar. Aún así yo aviso. **

**Y... creo que no se me ocurre nada más. Tengo una idea bastante perpetrada que me gustaría escribir, que sería algo así como la continuación de esto, pero a saber si algún día tengo el tiempo suficiente para dedicarme a ello.**

**Sin mucho más que comentar, me despido.**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

**Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Age ni sus personajes me pertenecen, salvo la idea de mi pj principal. Todo lo demás pertenece a BioWare y a EASports, y esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro ni por asomo :3**

* * *

"_Supongo que siempre supe que no estaba hecho para ser feliz. Pero… no esperaba que pensases lo mismo. Especialmente delante de todo Ferelden."_

La voz del joven bastardo del difunto rey Maric seguía haciendo eco en la sala del palacio donde se había celebrado la Gran Asamblea minutos antes. Muchos habían observado, consternados, la escena, y aún se escuchaban cuchicheos por todas partes. Rumores que la tenían a ella, la elfa, la afamada Guardia Gris, como protagonista, puesto que las últimas palabras de su antiguo compañero habían despertado la curiosidad y el asombro de gran parte de la nobleza fereldiana, tan intrigantes, tan crípticas. Tan comprometedoras.

Tal difusión había tenido el numerito que habían montado mientras decidían el destino del teyrn Loghain que incluso a su llegada a la casa del arl Eamon la gente le miraba con ojos confundidos, indignados, e incluso compasivos. Gran parte de los guardias y hombres y mujeres de confianzas del gran señor habían estado presentes en el momento, y no había ni uno solo de todos ellos que no pareciesen odiarla o compadecerla en ese momento. Eso no conseguía hacerle sentirse mejor, desde luego, pero tampoco podía hacer nada.

Incluso en los altivos y confiados ojos de la reina Anora había atisbado una leve lástima que le había revuelto las entrañas. Su relación con Alistair había sido cosa suya y de nadie más, no entendía por qué todos parecían querer decirle que lo sentían con la mirada. Intentaba mostrarse fría e imperturbable, pero aún así, nadie parecía echarle cuenta al esfuerzo que estaba poniendo en hacer como si nada porque tenían cosas mucho más importantes en las que preocuparse que en cómo se sentía en esos momentos.

Por eso, no fue hasta que el último de los miembros del grupo hubo abandonado la habitación en la que se habían reunido tras la Asamblea, después de hablar con la soberana, cuando Inola Mahariel se dio el lujo de quitarse el yelmo. No lo había hecho antes, al salir del castillo, por miedo a que los demás se diesen cuenta de la expresión que se había quedado en su rostro desde el mismo momento en que Alistair había anunciado que se marchaba, ya que el casco le cubría gran parte del rostro, pero ya no podía soportarlo más. Sentía que le había ido apretando cada vez más contra las sienes mientras sus palabras, las que había pronunciado frente a todo el mundo, se le repetían continuamente como un credo, torturándola.

"_¡Perfecto! ¡No quiero tener que ver con este lugar ni con ninguno de vosotros! ¡Nunca más! ¡Lo juro!"_

Dejó el casco sobre la mesa que tenía al lado, dirigiendo los dedos hacia el moño que apretaba su melena anaranjada para soltarlo. Necesitaba notar la cabeza libre de presiones, aunque fuese una tan nimia como la de un recogido, y lo cierto es que notó cierto alivio cuando sus cabellos, largos hasta la mitad de la espalda, cayeron como una cascada que le golpeó la armadura. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la veía así, nadie salvo Alistair, y ese pensamiento sólo consiguió abatirle aún más.

"_Yo tenía sueños… Pero ahora ya no importan. Cuídate."_

Se apoyó en la madera con ambas manos, apretando los ojos y obligándose a aguantar, a no sucumbir. Una líder no podía dejarse caer en la debilidad. Una líder no podía permitir que nadie la viese desanimada, sufriendo o decaída. Una líder no podía, simplemente, darse el lujo de ser una persona normal, de reaccionar como una persona normal. Tenía que guardar la compostura y ser fuerte. Ella siempre había sido fuerte.

Pero sentía que no podía.

Había superado muchísimas cosas: la muerte de Tamlem, la separación de su clan, el fallecimiento de Duncan, la asolación de los Guardias Grises, el acoso de Loghain. Luchas, peleas, sufrimientos. La traición de Zevran, la noticia de que Wynne en realidad no estaba viva. Pero aquello… Aquello iba más allá de lo que su corazón podía soportar.

—Yo también tenía mis sueños, Alistair —susurró, con la voz acongojada, rota, dejándose llevar por su propia debilidad—. Pero tú los has hecho pedazos…

La primera lágrima bajó rodando por la mejilla blanquecina de la elfa, quien se dio toda la prisa del mundo en hacerla desaparecer con sus dedos enguantados, aún llenos de sangre reseca. Gimió levemente al hacerlo, notando cómo poco a poco sus defensas comenzaban a flaquear. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? El único hombre al que había amado de verdad acababa de abandonarla porque no era capaz de soportar la idea de que le hubiese perdonado la vida a Loghain.

Se llevó la mano derecha a los ojos, presionándolos para hacer desaparecer la quemazón que los atenazaba. Simplemente no podía romper a llorar en la casa de Eamon; cualquiera podía aparecer y presenciar esa penosa escena. Algo que no estaba dispuesta a permitir bajo ningún concepto. Así que respiró, inundando los pulmones de aire, y se giró hacia la puerta dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para alejarse de esos pensamientos lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo, no iba a poder hacerlo.

—¿Wynne? —la maga estaba adentrándose en la habitación con el gesto severo. Triste. Y esa odiosa mirada compasiva. Adoraba a esa mujer, pero en ese momento sólo sintió deseos de golpearle.

—Hola, Inola —le sonrió levemente, acercándose a ella tras haber cerrado, precavida como siempre—. ¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó para tantear el terreno.

—Bien —su respuesta fue seca y cortante, pero eso no pareció amedrentar a la hechicera, que siguió caminando hasta colocarse frente a ella—. Cansada sólo de pensar que aún nos queda lo más difícil de enfrentar…

—Sí, pero ahora que hemos conseguido la ayuda de todos conseguiremos hacerle frente. No hemos superado todas las adversidades que se nos han presentado para fracasar ahora, ¿no crees?

—Eso pienso yo —se cruzó de brazos, observándola detenidamente. El estar concentrada en Wynne hacía que su mente no divagase por el rostro compungido de Alistair, aunque su forma de mirarla no hiciese más que enfurecerla—. Así que no podemos relajarnos ni flaquear. No en el último momento.

—En absoluto —hizo una pausa dramática, de esas que sólo ella sabía cómo utilizar, probablemente por el peso de su experiencia, y acarició la lengua con el paladar antes de volver a hablar—. Por eso he venido a verte, Inola.

—No sé a qué te refieres —mintió, pues sabía que Wynne conocía el dolor que la estaba corroyendo por dentro.

—No hace falta que sigas aguantando, niña. Lo que has hecho ha sido lo correcto. Has actuado para con el deber.

Aquello lo sabía, lo sabía perfectamente. Era lo más lógico, puesto que necesitaban de un buen general, previsor como era Loghain, para nutrir sus tropas y dirigirlas al combate. Además, los Guardias Grises eran tan escasos que un miembro más para completar sus filas era lo ideal, puesto que el archidemonio no era precisamente poca cosa, ni moco de pavo. Se trataba de lo mejor para el reino, para la defensa de Ferelden.

"¿Y realmente merecerá la pena haberlo hecho?"

Esas palabras le golpearon con violencia, desconcertándola por completo, cosa que debió verse reflejado en su rostro porque Wynne frunció el ceño, preocupada. Sin embargo, Inola no le hizo demasiado caso en ese momento, puesto que su mente se encontraba reflexionando acerca de lo que acababa de pensar, confundida, casi… dolida. Pero, ¿cómo no estarlo?

No era una persona de naturaleza sentimental ni enamoradiza. Había coqueteado algunas veces con algunos jóvenes de su clan en su corta vida —¿diecinueve años qué hubiesen sido para una elfa de su antigua patria?—, pero no había forjado nunca nada demasiado serio. Ni siquiera había tenido amistades muy fuertes, aparte de Tamlem, quien había sido su hermano y compañero de juegos hasta el trágico día en que las sombras lo habían apartado de ella.

Por ello no es que hubiese tenido un futuro planificado, pero lo cierto era que pensaba casarse cuando fuese algo más mayor, y probablemente habría sido el propio Tamlem, si las circunstancias no se hubiesen puesto en su contra. Sin embargo el destino había sido cruel… hasta la aparición de Alistair, de quien realmente nunca habría pensado en enamorarse en una primera instancia, porque, demonios, era un ser humano.

Cierto era que los shemlem no se habían ganado su odio como tal. Conocía la historia de la caída de Arlathan, la esclavización de su gente, la pérdida de su cultura y todo lo demás, pero más que ira, odio, había cierto resentimiento dentro de su ser hacia ellos, y hasta que se había visto obligada a convertirse en Guardia Gris, habría preferido huir de su presencia, dejarles de lado. Mientras no la molestasen, ella no tenía intención alguna de mezclarse con su raza. ¿Para qué provocar más conflictos?

Pero Alistair había sido completamente diferente a como lo había imaginado. No sólo porque no le había dado ninguna importancia al hecho de que ella no fuese como él, sino por su forma de tratarla. Porque, en el fondo, aunque la respetaba como una guerrera, seguía viéndola como una mujer. Aquello habría tenido que desagradarle porque era un insulto a su naturaleza luchadora, pero se había descubierto a sí misma… complacida. Sobre todo cuando le había entregado la rosa. Se parecía tan poco a su gente; era tan visceral, tan apasionado e intenso en todo lo que hacía…

Eso era lo que más le gustaba de su persona, e irónicamente era lo que le había llevado a separarse de su lado.

Sin darse cuenta esbozó una sonrisa irónica teñida de tristeza, con los ojos gachos y fijos en las botas de Wynne, que seguía de pie frente a ella, paciente.

Nunca habría siquiera sopesado el llegar a enamorarse de un humano, y sin embargo los acontecimientos se habían ido sucediendo a toda prisa uno detrás del otro, y lo había hecho. Había amado a de uno de ellos con todo su ser, con todo lo que era ella. Elfa, mujer, guerrera. Y al final él la había dejado abandonada por seguir sus principios, por defender a todo un país y, por consecuencia, a mundo, al lado de los shemlem, de algo tan grande que nunca habría soñado en participar en ello.

Las palabras de Alistair se repitieron de nuevo en su cabeza.

"_Supongo que siempre supe que no estaba hecho para ser feliz. Pero no esperaba que pensases lo mismo."_

"Supongo que yo tampoco lo estaba…"

Suspiró de forma acongojada, saliendo del trance en el que ella misma se había sumido cuando notó la mano de la maga, cariñosa, sobre su hombro. A pesar de que el metal se interponía entre la piel de la palma y su propia carne, notó la calidez que había en ese gesto, sintiendo que sus defensas volvían a flaquear un poco.

—Hice lo que consideré que debía hacer —respondió al fin.

—Lo sé. Una vez te dije que el amor es egoísta y al final acabas dándolo todo por él. Tú no.

—Y no es porque yo no… —comenzó a decir, realmente sin pensar.

—También lo sé, pequeña. Pareces fría, pero en la taimada amabilidad de tus palabras puede verse tu verdadera naturaleza —sonriendo con dulzura, le pasó la mano por el rostro y luego la desvió, al igual que su mirada, hacia su pelo, suelto, enredado, ondulado—. Eres ardiente como el fuego e indómita como tu melena, y cuando eres capaz de amar, lo haces con tanta intensidad como cualquiera.

Asintió con la cabeza, intentando que las lágrimas no le anegasen los ojos. Los pensamientos negativos, la desazón y el dolor empezaban a bombardearle en la nuca, cada vez con más intensidad, desde que Wynne alabase su comportamiento. No sabía si lo había hecho para felicitarla de verdad o para que todo ese aluvión de dudas la agobiase, porque quizás, y sólo quizás, había buscado que fuese capaz de sacarlo a la luz para desahogarse. Porque si no, y eso lo sabía tan bien como que por sus venas corría la maldición de los engendros tenebrosos, terminaría por consumirla por dentro después de meses de tortura.

Así que, con el labio tembloroso y los puños apretados hasta tal punto que le hacía daño en la piel, hizo la primera pregunta que le estaba acuchillando el alma.

—¿Entonces por qué no me siento como si lo hubiese hecho así?

La hechicera entornó los ojos, algo apesadumbrada, y rodeó su cara con ambas manos.

—Porque no eres de piedra, y tu corazón sufre por tu decisión, que te ha llevado a apartarte del hombre al que amas.

Inola intentó girar el rostro cuando la segunda gota salda salió de su ojo, en un estúpido e inútil intento de que Wynne no se percatase, pero no pudo. Su agarre era firme, y su dedo pulgar limpió a la fugitiva con la suavidad que debía ser propia de una madre. No quería seguir con ello, no quería. No quería.

—Déjame sola, por favor.

—No.

—Inola…

—¡Déjame sola! —gritó, un poco fuera de sí, zafándose de su agarre protector sin demasiados problemas, ya que tenía mucha más fuerza que ella. Se calmó a los pocos segundos, recobrando la compostura—. Por favor, Wynne.

—No lo haré, Inola. No pienso hacerlo. Conozco el dolor de la separación y no es fácil de afrontar. A mí también me arrebataron algo amado una vez, y mi corazón sufrió estando sola.

—¿Es que acaso estando contigo no me va a doler? —cuestionó, desafiante.

—No, eso es imposible —colocó sus manos en los brazos de la guerrera, uno en cada uno, apretando con cariño—. Pero al menos podré compartir el peso contigo. Sola no llorarás, pequeña, porque eres orgullosa y muy consciente de tus obligaciones como Guardia Gris. Como líder. Sin embargo, conmigo quizás seas capaz de dejar salir tu angustia por medio de las lágrimas. Aunque sólo sea un momento —la observó dudar, titubear, y suspiró, notando una vez más el peso de los años sobre sus hombros.

Era tan joven...

No habían hablado acerca de su edad pero sólo por su forma de afrontar las cosas era capaz de decir que ni siquiera había llegado a los veinticinco. Tenía esa cortesía y esa insolencia que sólo pueden mezclarse al final de la adolescencia, a poco de alcanzar la adultez. Los elfos y los humanos tenían diferentes etapas de maduración, aún ahora que no eran inmortales, de eso estaba segura, pero incluso en esas circunstancias era capaz de identificar a una niña asustada, sola y con el corazón roto, fuese de la naturaleza que fuese.

—N-no, no puedo dejarme llevar.

—Claro que puedes, cielo. Hazlo hoy. Ya afrontarás el porvenir de otra manera, con más fuerzas y menos lágrimas que derramar.

Abrió sus grandes ojos verdes un poco, dejándole ver la duda impresa en ellos. Sabía que si seguía insistiendo más conseguiría hacer que echarse todo su dolor fuera, al menos durante un rato. Y era preferible así, porque de este modo mañana podría centrarse más en lo que tenía que hacer de verdad: luchar contra esas bestias y terminar con la Ruina. Una carga tan pesada para unos hombros tan pequeños, tan frágiles, que en ese momento no hacían más que convulsionarse cada cierto tiempo, presa de los espasmos que le daban por estar aguantándose el llanto.

—Yo…

—No es ningún signo de debilidad llorar por un amor perdido, Inola. Todo lo contrario. Esa es una señal de que no eres capaz de afrontar tus propios sentimientos. E incluso una mujer tan valerosa como tú, tan guerrera como tú, también tiene derecho a dejarse llevar. Y yo creo que ya llevas un gran peso a tus espaldas como para también arrastrar el de tu pena. ¿No piensas tú lo mismo?

Sólo fueron necesarios unos segundos más para que la coraza que se había forjado desde el mismo momento en que Alistair empezase a gritarle en el Salón del trono terminase de resquebrajarse del todo. Las lágrimas volvieron a surgir silenciosas, deslizándose lentamente por sus mejillas blancas, casi níveas. Porque Wynne tenía razón. Porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, había querido echarse a llorar desde el principio. Porque nunca, jamás, se había sentido tan herida, tan dolida. Tan sola. ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando se había entregado a él plenamente?

Negó con la cabeza un par de veces antes de llevarse las manos a los ojos para intentar ocultar su llanto inútilmente. El cuero de los guantes era áspero, estaba reseco y olía a sangre, pero eso no le importó, ni el daño que le hicieron al rozarle los párpados mientras los restregaba frenéticamente contra ellos. Por primera vez en muchos años se sentía como una niña pequeña, desamparada e inconsolable, y por mucho que intentaba parar, no podía hacerlo.

La maga suspiró, en parte aliviada, en parte sintiendo lástima por ella, y la rodeó con sus brazos, a pesar de que ella puso todo su empeño en evitarlo, esquivándola, zafándose, apartándose de su lado. Al final, sin embargo, cedió, porque podía ser fuerte, podía la Guardia Gris, la heroína de Ferelden, pero necesitaba el calor de otra persona arropándole, mintiéndole, asegurándole que todo iba a salir bien, a pesar de que ambas sabían que no era cierto. Para Inola nada podía ir bien si Alistair no iba a permanecer con ella el resto de sus días. Quizás la Ruina terminase en breves. Quizás mañana. Quizás antes de terminar la semana. Pero probablemente la desesperación la acompañaría siempre.


End file.
